When They Were Young
by 8711
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about when all the characters were young. :D Will involve a lot of first meetings, and some will explain how various things came into being.
1. How They First Met

**Last night I saw the episode "Moon Farm" for the first time. It was kind of lame, but at the end, I had the biggest "aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww!" moment when Phineas replaced Candace's ruined food with the ice cream. I love them! They're such cute and awesome little brothers, and it makes me so **_**angry**_** that Candace is constantly trying to get them in trouble. How will that benefit her?**

**So anyway, I just had to write this. I know it isn't much, but I thought it would be adorable. :) And besides, I haven't written anything for Candace yet…so I thought I'd give it a try. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>How They First Met<strong>

Nine-year-old Candace Flynn stood in the middle of the room, her five-year-old brother, Phineas standing just in front of her. Her mom stood next to a tall, dark-haired man, and she was holding his hand. She had told them that they were going to get married very soon.

Lawrence was going to be her father. And he had a little boy of his own who was around Phineas's age, and they were all going to live together.

It was the first time they had actually seen the little boy. His head was long, and he had a large, square nose. The oddest part about him was that he had green hair. In his hand he held a miniature Union Jack flag.

"Candace, Phineas: this is Ferb!" their mom said, smiling. "He's going to be your brother!"

The green-haired boy smiled shyly.

"Wow!" Phineas said happily. "I'm finawy going to have a bwuther!" He practically jumped onto Ferb with a hug. Awkwardly, the other little boy hugged him back.

"C'mon! I'll show you to our bedwoom!" He grabbed the British boy's hand, and dragged him upstairs.

Candace looked at her mother nervously.

"You can go too, if you want." She said. She smiled reassuringly. That made Candace feel much better. Nothing ever frightened Candace, as long as her mom was there with her. Right now, she felt a little nervous about this man and this boy who were coming to live with them. But she had never seen her mom so happy. She smiled all the time now—more than she had ever smiled since her first husband had died.

Candace walked up the stairs two at a time. She found the two boys in Phineas's (soon-to-be Ferb's as well) room. Phineas was showing everything to Ferb, happily chattering away. The green-head was silently taking in everything the red-head said in. They both turned when they saw Candace.

"Hey, Candy!" Phineas said. "I was just showing Ferb his woom-to be!"

Candace smiled and sat cross-legged on Phineas's bed.

"How long wiw you being staying?" Phineas inquired of Ferb. "I hope it wiw be a wong time!"

"He's going to _live_ with us!" Candace said. "That means forever."

"Reawy?" Phineas exclaimed. He hopped up and down. "I'm _vewy_ glad!"

Ferb smiled too. It struck her as odd that he hadn't said one word since they first met, and yet he and Phineas were already best friends.

"Mom said that in a few months, we can adopt a pet!" Phineas was saying. "I don't know what I want yet. If you could choose one, what would you pick?"

Ferb shrugged.

"Me eiver. It's so hard to choose fwum so many diffwent animaws. But I've aw-ways wanted a bwue animaw. Bwue is my favowite cowor! What's youwrs?"

Ferb looked up in thought. Then he looked back at Phineas and nodded.

"You wike bwue too?" Phineas said excitedly.

The two boys continued to walk about the room, Phineas explaining everything, Ferb listening.

"So, Ferb!" Phineas concluded. "What do you think of Amewica?"

Ferb smiled.

"I like it very much."

Candace giggled when she heard his British accent. She had already taken a liking to the little boy. He was adorable in his purple overalls.

Yeah. She thought she could get used to having a new little brother.


	2. Mansion

**Mansion**

Five-year-old Phineas Flynn pushed open his sister's bedroom door and entered, closely followed by his brother, Ferb Fletcher.

"Hey, Candy!" he said cheerfully. "Whatcha doin?"

"What does it matter to you?" Candace demanded, concealing something behind her back.

Phineas puckered out his bottom lip. "I's just asking." He said, downcast.

Candace sighed. "Sorry Phin. I was only playing with my Barbie and Ken dolls." She withdrew the small figures from behind her back and showed them.

"Ooh! Can we play too?"

Candace hesitating.

"Oh, alright. Just don't mess them up."

The three of them formed a small triangle on the floor. Candace held the Barbie, Phineas held the Ken, and Ferb (who had flat-out refused the dolls) used his wrench, pretending it was an alien.

Time quickly ticked by, and as it progressed, the boys grew increasingly aggressive in their playing. Convinced that the _Barbie_ was actually the alien, they mad their figures attack Candace's.

There was a _crack!_ And both the Barbie and the Ken snapped at the waist.

"Phineas!" Candace shrieked, picking up the halved bodies.

"Candy, I'm sowy!" Phineas cried, tears already running down his face.

"Just get out of my room!" she yelled, and the boys fled.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb sat on the couch, countenance downcast. Candace had not left her room yet.<p>

"Oh, what are we going to do Ferb?" Phineas said sadly. "We didn't mean to bwake them!"

He sat up.

"I know! We can fix them!"

Ferb grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled furiously, before holding it up for Phineas to see.

"Ferb you'w agenius!"

* * *

><p>A knock sounded at her door.<p>

"Who is it?" Candace asked.

"Phineas and Ferb. Can we pweaze come in?"

Candace sighed.

"I guess."

Phineas opened the door a little bit and padded in. Candace sat on her bed, hugging a stuffed animal.

"You need to cwose you'w eyes!" he said smiling.

"Why?"

"It's a supwize!"

Sighing, Candace obliged.

"Don't peek!" There were a few bumps, and then Phineas said, "You can wook now!"

Candace opened her eyes.

Her jaw dropped.

A huge Barbie doll-sized mansion sat in the middle of her floor, two dolls waving from the balcony. Phineas stood behind, Ferb beside it. In his hands he held a remote control. He pressed a button, and a miniature limousine pulled alongside it."

"Do you wike it?" Phineas asked.

"Did you boys _make_ this?" Candace asked, bewildered.

"Yes!" he said proudly. Then, guiltily, he added, "We're wiwy sowy about…"

But Candace squished them both in a big bear hug.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this. Again, this was inspired by "Little Brothers" obviously. The idea for this story largely came from the fact that my own little brothers would join me when I played with my Barbies sometimes. Yeah. They would play with the Kens. Their breaking them was unavoidable sometimes (usually just ripping their heads off). But they never built me a Barbie mansion. :(<strong>

**So anyway, please leave a review!**


	3. Bringing Home Bartholomew

**Okay, so I don't own the opening line that happens to be in the flashback in ATSD. I changed it up just a bit to actually fit my version of baby Phineas though. Also, the second half of the chapter is from my other story "Naming Perry" but I changed it up a little too to make it fit with this story. I will be deleting that story from my profile.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bringing Home Bartholomew<strong>

"Look Ferb! This one's wooking at both of us at the same time!"

Phineas wasn't quite sure what this animal was, but he knew he must have it! It was a fat little thing, almost square-like, with fur exactly his favorite color.

"What would you even name a platypus?"

Phineas knew. And so did Ferb. It was the perfect name!

"Bartholomew!" the boys said in unison.

The store keeper took out the baby animal and handed it to Phineas, who hugged it.

"Wook at his wittle feet!" he exclaimed. "They'w so cute!"

As they drove home, both boys took turns holding the animal, running their fingers over its fluffy fur. It didn't do much, but simply allowed them to pass him back and forth.

Ferb held the platypus as they walked into the house.

"This is you'w new home Barthowomew!" Phineas said happily. He and Ferb took him to a large, purple doggie bed and set him down in it.

"This is you'w bed! Do you wike it?"

Bartholowmew made a chattering noise that caused both to jump.

"Whoa! Did you hear that sound he made Ferb?" Ferb nodded in affirmation. Phineas laughed. "I wike that sound!"

He picked up the platypus again and ran upstairs, Ferb trailing along behind.

"This is mine and Ferb's bedwoom! If you get wonewy or scared, you can sweep with us!"

"Just don't let him into my room," Candace said, walking by. "He smells."

Phineas buried his face in Bartholomew's fur.

"He does not!" he exclaimed. "He smews good!"

Candace rolled her eyes and walked away.

Phineas and Ferb looked fondly at their new pet.

"You know," Ferb said, "we ought to make him a collar."

Phineas's eyes widened.

"We should make him a wocket! Then we could take his and our pictures and evwyone will know he's _ours_!"

* * *

><p>That evening, Phineas attached the platypus foot-shaped locket around Bartholomews's neck.<p>

"Welcome home, Barthowomew!" he said happily. He lifted the baby platypus and hugged him tightly.

"You know," Ferb said "I don't think the name 'Bartholomew' quite fits him."

"You'w wight, Ferb. I had been thinking the same thing. It's too wong. If he ever disappeared for a wittle bit, we would have to say, 'Hey, where's Barthowomew?' And when he turned up again, we would have to say, 'Oh, there you are Barthowomew!' That's quite a mouthfuw."

Both boys promptly sat down, rubbing their chins and making 'thinking' faces.

"We could always…" Ferb started.

"Nah! But there's…" Phineas said.

"Mm-mm. Wutabout…"

"Nope."

They went on this way for a full ten minutes.

And then all of a sudden,

"I've got it!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I know what his name is!" Ferb said at the same time.

And together, they said, "Perry."

Perry said, "Gyurururururur."

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! :)<strong>


	4. The Boy Across the Street

**Has there been an episode where it shows Phineas and Isabella meeting for the first time? Seriously, I have yet to see every episode. -.- But anywho…I sort of had this idea earlier today. I absolutely LOVE the idea of Isabella in pigtails! XD**

**But just to let you know, I'm _extremely_ burnt out on all the Phinabella fanfic. There _have_ been some pretty good ones, but it just seems that every other P&F story is about Phineas and Isabella. So after this one, I won't be writing anymore Phinabella. Sorry guys.**

**Btw: Does it ever show Isabella's father? I don't really know, and I didn't want to make wrong assumptions…ugh! Ignorance is **_**not**_** bliss!**

**I'm going to shut up now. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Across the Street<strong>

A small six-year-old girl stood on the sidewalk next to her mother, tightly hugging her Mindy doll. Her short, jet-black hair was tied in two tiny pigtails on either side of her head, and her giant, midnight-blue eyes looked around nervously. In the driveway was parked a large transfer-truck full of things that would fill her new home. But Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was feeling slightly homesick for her old one.

After making the 800 mile drive, she was overwhelmed with fatigue. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and take a nap. But her mother had told her that first they were going to have to bring in stuff to fix her bed up, so Isabella was forced to wait.

Across the street sat another house, similar to their own. Looking closely, she noticed a face peeking out through a window. Her eyes widened as they locked with those of a red-haired, pointy-faced boy. He broke into a wide smile and waved at her. Isabella merely blinked in surprise, transfixed. Then the boy disappeared from view.

She gulped and took her mother's hand.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

But Isabella shook her head.

_Who was that boy?_

* * *

><p>The next day, a loud ringing resounded around the house. Isabella looked up as her mother walked to the door and opened it.<p>

A scarlet-haired woman stood in the doorway.

"Hello!" she said smiling. "My name is Linda Flynn-Fletcher. We live across the street, and I just thought I'd come and say, Welcome to Danville!"

"Hello, hello!" Isabella's mother said enthusiastically. "Thank you very much! Please come in!" She held the door open a little wider, and Linda stepped in, closely followed by two little boys. The first was taller than Isabella, with green hair and large, mismatched eyes.

The second was the red head she'd seen the day before. She blushed when he looked over and smiled brightly at her. He quickly padded over, saying, "My name is Phineas! And this is my bwuther Ferb!" He indicated the other boy.

"I'm Isabella," she said, smiling.

"Do you wemember seeing me yesterday?" Phineas said. "I was watching you fwum our window."

"Yes, I do remember." Isabella blushed again.

"Sow why did you move to Danville?" the boy asked.

"Well, my mommy got transported by her job…I mean…she had a job transformation…I mean…!" She felt her face get hot.

"A job twansfer?" Phineas asked.

"That's it!" Isabella nodded, wishing she could melt into the sofa. "A job transfer."

"That's cool." He smiled again. Isabella laughed nervously.

As the two mothers talked, Isabella became more acquainted with Phineas. Ferb never spoke once the entire time, but Phineas seemed to be able to relate for him.

At last, Linda stood up.

"Well, we had better go and let you two get settled. Come on boys!"

"It was gwate meeting you!" Phineas piped as he got up to leave. But just before he left, he turned and hugged Isabella around the waist.

Isabella thought she would pass out.

Both he and Ferb waved goodbye as they left. Isabella waved too, but her eyes were on the red-head.

"Did you like those two boys?" her mother asked after the door closed.

Isabella smiled.

"Yes." she said. "I like those boys."

_That boy._

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>** tried not to make it too fluffy, because they're SIX! **_**Way**_** too young to be romantic. But I had to add slight P/I, so I hope it was plausible. Please leave a review!**


	5. Expression

**I haven't uploaded a chapter for this in a _long_ time! And plus I just adore my version of little Phinny...with his lithp. XD So here you go peeps! New chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Expression<strong>

"Morning, Mommy!" five-year-old Phineas Flynn said brightly, hair tousled, and still in his pajamas. His brother, Ferb Fletcher followed closely behind him in a one-piece sleepwear.

"Good morning boys," their mother said, standing by the stove. "Did you sleep good?"

Phineas replied with an enthusiastic, "Yes!" while Ferb simply nodded.

"Good. Well, we're having eggs and toast for breakfast."

Phineas made an "Mmm!" sound with his throat, and said, "That sounds gweat! Oh, and Ferb wikes his eggs _on_ his toast."

Linda looked up over at her stepson.

"Is that how you want them?" she asked.

The green-haired boy nodded silently.

"Alright then!" Linda said with a shrug.

At that moment, Candace slouched into the room.

"Morning Candy!" Phineas said.

Candace grunted in acknowledgement and headed straight for the fridge, which she opened and gazed into at the contents.

"Good morning, dear," Linda said. "Since you're already there, would you mind pouring the boys something to drink?"

Candace responded with an irritable huff, but pulled out the juice cartons.

"I want apple juice, and Ferb wants owange juice."

Candace turned around and gave Phineas a questioning stare.

"How do you know what Ferb wants?" she demanded. "He didn't even say a word!"

Phineas's forehead creased in confusion. "I don't weawy know! I guess I can just wead his expwession."

Candace raised in eyebrow as she glanced at her second brother.

"But…how can you do that? His expression never changes!"

The red-head blinked, before turning and looking at Ferb. The green-head did likewise, and the two boys simply stared at each other for a full minute. During that time, the only sound was the crackling of the pan of scrambled eggs, while Linda waited for there response, just as curious as her daughter.

At last, turning away from each other, Phineas said, "I dunno, I just can."

Linda smirked and chuckled quietly to herself. Candace merely rolled her eyes as she fastened lids on the boys' cups and handed them to her brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Just for a thought: How <em>does<em> Phineas read Ferb's expression? **


End file.
